Recommended Characters/Episode 19
Emergency Button Emergency Button is a recommended character (by yummysimon4) that appeared in Rescission. It was used by Firey to disintegrate Bubble at the start of the episode, then Pencil on Firey, Pencil on Leafy, and lastly Pencil on the other recommended characters in the episode. When activated, Emergency Button has the power to fire lasers that will disintegrate other objects upon contact. Characters destroyed by Pencil These characters were disintegrated by Pencil using the Emergncy Button because she was "tired of them too". Rc Acid Bubble.png|Acid Bubble; bobbo44445 Rc Air Horn.png|Air Horn; Pacothediscoking Rc Annoying Orange.png|Annoying Orange; amylynn3737 Rc Apple.png|Apple; TDImaster12 Rc Bad Songy.png|Bad Songy; Lohuydahitmonlee Rc Ball.png|Ball; mike101420 Rc Block-of-Cheesy.png|Block of Cheesy; yoshiboy19 Rc Blu-Ray Player.png|Blu-Ray Player; thedarkachu Rc Bottle.png|Bottle; Kalasi97 Rc Bouncy Ball.png|Bouncy Ball; Ahabsmon Rc Bracelety.png|Bracelety; dapoppy42 Rc Broken Pencil.png|Broken Pencil Rc Bunk Bed.png|Bunk Bed; DeeandEd Rc Butter.png|Butter; onearmedmario Rc Calendar.png|Calendar; creperoo43 Rc Cans of Goods.png|Cans of Goods; yummysimon4 Rc Cell Phone.png|Cell Phone; totaldramasurvivor Rc Cell Phone.png|Celly; maliksanford Rc Chalk.png|Chalk; ThirstySkunk910 Rc_Cheez-it.png|Cheez-it; TheFieryCyndaquil Rc Chip.png|Chip; Spongebobvideopants Rc Chocolate.png|Chocolate; chrisw756 Rc Clow Card Fly.png|Clow Card Fly; JACKIEMON1 Rc_Cody.png|Cody; TheEpicThomas Rc Coiny and Firey.png|Coiny and Firey; alexlion05 Rc Companion Cube.png|Companion Cube; mario4ever1000 Rc Cookie.png|Cookie; 1234DRG1 Rc Crayon0001.png|Crayon; jaysillyboy Rc_Discy.png|Discy; captainjking Rc Dorito.png|Dorito; Tdafanclub Rc DS.png|DS; THEDKA3 Rc Entire Inanimate Insanity Cast.png|Entire Inanimate Insanity Cast; AnimationEpic Rc Evil Bubble.png|Evil Bubble; KaraidsLair Rc Evil Chiclet.png|Evil Chiclet; thegeruza456 Rc Evil Rocky.png|Evil Rocky; Rhinobuddroblox Rc Fishy.png|Fishy; kciiz Rc Football.png|Football; 1234DRG1 Rc Ghost.png|Ghost; lennonluiz0907 Rc Giant I.png|Giant I; TheDig15 Rc Glasses.png|Glasses; Sonicpokelover123 Rc Gumball.png|Gumball; BlockyCuzco Rc Hammer.png|Hammer; TheAndyBob5 Rc Hot Dog.png|Hot Dog; huntsgum1 Rc_Jack_the_Stickguy.png|Jack the Stickguy; BlueLucario98 Rc Laptop, Laptoppy.png|Laptop; billybillybobjim Rc Laptop, Laptoppy.png|Laptop; hamizannaruto Rc Laptop, Laptoppy.png|Laptoppy; TheJKLM4427 Rc Laptop; wire.png|Laptop; FireworkBaby1 Rc Lava Lamp.png|Lava Lamp; DragonBallNC Rc Lego.png|Lego; pivotstick111 Rc Magnet.png|Magnet; Anthonym9499 Rc Memo.png|Memo; TheChristianContreras Rc Microphone.png|Microphone Rc Microwave.png|Microwave; Ben1178 Rc Mr. Penguin.png|Mr. Penguin; awesomekids1 Rc Musicy.png|Musicy; Pachirisu Rc Nicole the Cowgirl.png|Nicole the Cowgirl; Cowgirl27733 Rc Nyan Cat.png|Nyan Cat; frezblade Rc Pansage.png|Pansage; pokefan123135 Rc Pear.png|Pear; falmer9111 Rc Penguin.png|Penguin; justineroxful Rc Pina Colada.png|Pina Colada; mrtdiawesomeperson Rc Pinball Machine.png|Pinball Machine Rc Pink Snowball.png|Pink Snowball; MrDoubleGAngster Rc Plate.png|Plate; chewyourfood1 Rc Rainbow 1.png|Rainbow; Karan3840 Rc Rainbow 2.png|Rainbow; robotalienboy Rc Ring.png|Ring; razeblox Rc Robot Rocky.png|Robot Clone; luigiluigi2020 Rc Robot Rocky.png|Robot Rocky; legotd1 Rc Sandy.png|Sandy; englishcreamcakes Rc Skarlet.png|Skarlet; pinkbelossom Rc Smoke Detector.png|Smoke Detector Rc Socky.png|Socky; Khan3000ify Rc Songy.png|Songy; Lohuydahutt Rc Speaker Clone.png|Speaker Clone; eguiletafamily Rc Sphere.png|Sphere; nheonhoc Rc Spider Firey.png|Spider Firey; arturs2323 Rc_Sprite.png|; jmarston123 Rc Squarepants.png|Squarepants; regulardude45 Rc Star.png|Star; TheLegoBatman3609 Rc Sunglassy.png|Sunglassy; Explosion772 Rc TDC.png|TDC; totaldramacommunity Rc The Boulder.png|The Boulder; Meramon27 Rc TNT.png|TNT; ShadowBenizakura Rc Toon Link.png|Toon Link; totaldramaawesomeness Rc Tornado.png|Tornado; MWM3682 Rc Tonguey.png|Tonguey; ILVGwebmaster Rc Typewriter.png|Typewriter; comedykingism Rc Universey.png|Universey; TheZappingManectric Rc Vileplume.png|Vileplume; luigifan00001 Rc Water Bottle.png|Water Bottle; 234DRG Rc Water Cup.png|Water Cup; vicentetdh Rc Wave.png|Wave; HaiItsZack Rc Wonder Woman.png|Wonder Woman; calicaofan998 Rc Yellow Leafy.png|Yellow Leafy; simondomino Others These have appeared when the Announcer traded each point for a teddy bear. Rc_Teddy_Bear_bfdi19.png|Teddy Bear; PunkPrincessMusic Rc_Yellow_Teddy.png|Yellow Teddy; pinkbelossom Trivia *In BFDIA 5b, at level 10, Book have to activate a lever that makes the platforms under the Companion Cube disappear so she could complete the level, which killed the Companion Cube, similar to the actual game Portal, in which the game Companion Cube was in, where the Companion Cube must be incinerated so the character could complete the level. * In the BFDI Recommended Characters video, Entire Inanimate Insanity Cast is accidentally listed to appear in Reveal Novum. Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters